


Call me

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: As Dan not knowing what to do, Dan is akwared at flirting, F/M, Lots of Dan pondering, but it's ok because he's nerves and cute, not so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Dan and Y/N met and hit it off right away. Will it turn into something more then just a casual hook up?





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) P.O.V  
I walked into the bar after a long exhausting day at work. I sat down on the bar stool and ordered my drink, when it was ready I took a giant swing and set it down.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked  
"Just long" I replied  
"Don't I know it" he said I chuckled then I herd then the door opened I didn't pay attention who walked in and looked back at my drink. Then I herd a voice say

"I'll have a beer please" I looked over at the person next to me who must have been the one to walk in.  The first thing I noticed was how tall he was and his hair it was crazy but it worked for him. He was wearing a leather jacket, what looked like a t shirt of some band and ripped jeans. He must have noticed me looking because he smiled (which was a nice smile) and jokingly said  
"See something you like?" I smiled and said  
"Oh yeah I'm all for tall strangers picking me up in a bar" 

he chuckled he had a nice laugh (Y/N) what's wrong with you? Your noticing and liking more things about this stranger then anyone else in a long time. I couldn't deny that this stranger was attractive.

"I'm Dan"  that snapped me out of my conversation with myself  
"Y/N" I replied  
"So Y/N what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here by yourself?"  
"Just had a long day at work and need something to take the edge off"  
"What do you do?" He asked as he took a drink of his beer  
"I'm a model" I replied which made dan almost choke on his drink  
"Sorry I just didn't think you would say that not that you don't look like a model your beautiful, wait that's a creepy thing to say to someone you just met I'm sorry your.."  
"Dan it's ok" I said as I put my hands on top of his  
"Ok"  
"So what do you do" I asked

"Oh I make YouTube videos with my friend Arin we play video games for one channel it's called Game Grumps, and I'm in a comedy band with my other friend Brian I dress up in spandex and sing about dicks." I laughed this guy had a interesting life  
"Now it's my turn to be surprised"

we both chuckled and continue talking mostly about our interests and what we do in our spare time. Which launched into a full argument over who was the worst game of thrones character. It was a tie between Joffrey and Ramsey obviously. It became a little blurry after that in the mix of laughing and generally enjoying my time with him.

Some how we ended up in the bathroom with my hands tangled up in his hair, his hands on my thighs and our tongues down the other persons throat. This guy was certainty a good kisser and I didn't care that someone could walk in one us at any moment. I herd a noise which led Dan to break apart and groan  
"Sorry that's my phone"  
"That's fine we have all night" he smiled as he answer his call

"Hello? Yeah Ross I'm a little busy right now..... Well tell Arin I'm busy too. Yeah sure I'll call you back" he sighed as he hung up and looked back at me  
"Sorry my friends want to hang out tonight"  
"Oh" I said in a disappointed voice  
"Don't worry I told them I was busy they probably think I'm working or something"  
"But we barely know each other I don't want to be that person that says you can't hang out with your friends"  
"I'll see them tomorrow it's no big deal really"  
"Ok" I said in less disappointed voice still unsure. He then started kissing up and down my neck which made all my worries go away.

  
"Is it too weird if I ask if you want to come back to my place it's just that someone could barge in at any moment."  
"No not at all let's go" I grabbed his hand and ran out of the bar, Dan stopping by the bartender to pay for our drinks and ran to his car."  
"Did you drive here?"  
"No I took a Uber"  
"Ok great" he then drove to his house and I nearly jumped out of the car when he parked in his drive way.  
"Someone's excited"  
"Hey I don't see you complaining " he laughed then opened the door  
"Of course not" he then took my hand and dragged me into his house and more importantly his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is thinking long and hard wether he should call Y/N. Barry just thinks he's in idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this crappy chapter I hope the idea still got across.

Y/N P.O.V  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm shit I forgot I had a early shoot. I looked over and Dan was still sound asleep I nudged him slightly

"Dan? I have to leave I have work" his eyes opened and lifted his head slightly   
"What time is it?"  
"7 it's still early don't worry about it"  
"Ok" he put his head back down and instantly went back to sleep.

I got dressed and as I was leaving I stopped by the kitchen I then found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Dan.

_Hey Dan I had a great time last night and if you ever new to go out maybe on a date or just to hang out then call me.  
Y/N_

I left my number below and left and headed off to work.

Dans P.O.V   
I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I went and turned it off, even though it was only 8 I was still exhausted from last night. I smiled worth it though. I then got so clothes from my closet and headed to the shower. Just as I was about to turn it on I herd a voice 

"Hey Dan!?"  
"Barry?"  
"Yeah where are you?"  
"In the shower"  
"Hey Dan who's Y/N?" Barry said with a chuckle as he came in the bathroom   
"Um..." I was to tired to think of anything to say  
"She a friend?" Close enough

"Oh really do all your friends leave their bra behind the couch?"  
"Ummmm well we just got along really well"  
"Suurre"  
"Hey I mean it ok yes she's hot, no scratch that she's beyond hot but it's more then that."  
"So what she's like?"

"Amazing, funny, smart, hilarious, out of my league"   
"So you really like her"  
"Dude can we not talk about this now?"  
"Sure and don't worry I won't tell anyone else just call her. You seem to really like her." Then I herd Barry starting to leave the room   
"I'll think about it" I shouted out to him   
"Dan please don't do this" he pleaded I stuck my head out

"Do what?" I asked I saw Barry leaning against the door  
"Push her away like you've done with all your relationships you start dating these girls then the minute it starts to get serious you end it."  
"That's not true" the instant it came out  I knew it was a lie and so did Barry.  
"Whatever dude just think about it" then he left to leave me alone with my thoughts.

He's right why can't I commit to a relationship? I've always thought of a reason to end a relationship convincing myself that I'm better off by myself. It's safer and easier that way. Easier for who? Me? What about her? She left her number here giving some sort of interest that she wants to see me again.

I gave up this decision is better left decided when I'm fully awake. I got out, got dried myself and got dressed. I walked back to my room. I checked my phone and noticed I got a ton of messages and missed calls from Arin. He's probably worried that I didn't answer. I called him back and it only ran a few times before Arin answered

"Dude where were you last night? You didn't answer any of my calls?"   
"Yeah sorry man I was busy I um.. I met a girl"  
"OH MY GOD! He said in a very exaggerated voice   
"Yeah we hit it off right away apparently she left her number for me"  
"You gonna call her?"  
"I think so"  
"You THINK? Dan don't do this"  
"I know Barry gave me the leatchure already I'll talk to you about this at the Grump space also please don't tell anyone else"  
"No problem dude talk to you soon"  
"Ok bye"

I hung up then went and looked for the note. It was on the counter in the kitchen with her number right below it. To anyone else I probably looked crazy starting at a piece of paper but I was thinking hard.

What would happen if I called her? Would I just push her away once things started getting serious? Or would I surprise everyone including myself and actually fall hard for her? What am I so afraid of? Would she be able to understand that I wouldn't be there all the time? Especially when tours and cons come then it would be like I was never there. God she's perfect and she talked to me of all people. Should I take the leap or just remember her as she was and move on? I mean it's not like I have any time for a relationship. I noticed I started pacing back and forth accords the room.

"Just pick up the phone and call her you idiot" Barry said before leaving

I sighed as I picked up the paper and closed the door behind me and headed off to the Grump Space Barry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan needs advice from his friends. He gets advice

When me and Barry got to the office the only people that were there were Arin and Suzy, both of them siting at their desks probably working on something. Barry headed straight for his saying hi to Suzy and Arin on his way there.

The minute Arin saw me he practically dragged me to the recording room without me even saying hi to Suzy so I just waved to her as I was being dragged. Arin then shut the door and pushed me towards the couch.  
"Sit" Arin was a man of many words so when he was silent and spoke in few words means he was really serious about something.

The minute I sat down Arin sat next to me facing straight at me  
"You gonna call her" I sighed I was still debating it was too complicated right now I don't have the time to invite someone into my life I barely get to see my friends outside of work.  
"Arin it's.."  
"Don't finish that sentence you deserve to be happy and I know you say your happy on your own and you don't need to be in a relationship but what about wanting to be in one. When was the last time you even went on a date?"  
I ran my hand through my hair  
"I don't remember"  
"Exactly you need to get out there Dan you met a great girl what's stopping you from just going on a date with her? It's not a big deal and if things don't work out fine but what's the harm in trying?"

"... what if I'm not good enough?" I said in a soft voice admitting my deepest fear to my best friend and to myself.she's a beautiful model for gods sake she has a professional job. She doesn't want to spend her time with me playing video games and singing about dicks all the time.

"What was that Daniel??" Arin asked if was so rare to question myself not to sound cocky but usually if I like a girl I go up right away and ask her out no question about it. If she turned me down yeah it would suck but I would just move on.  
"She's a model Arin yeah that's right I slept with a beautiful model who's way out of my league. Oh that's not the best part she likes game of thrones too and Lord of the rings and plenty of other things, and she finds me funny and she actually laughed at my dick jokes."

"That's great!... I'm confused what's the problem?"  
"What if I'm not good enough for her? She probably knows plenty of guys alone from work who are just as good lucking as me who she gets along with, why me? What would people think if she brought me to a party and introduced me to all her friends. Look at me Arin do I look like someone who you sit with and drink fancy drinks and talk about stuff like fashion?"

At this point Arin sighed then stood up went over to the door and shouted Suzy! Can you come here?! We need a women's opinion on something!" Suzy then came over and sat down next to Arin  
"What's going on?" She asked obviously concerned

"Dan here met a girl last night took her home and now he doesn't have the balls to call her despite mine and Barry's encorgment to"  
"Why not"  
"Yes Daniel please explain to Suzy why you won't simply call this girl"  
"Because it's not simple Arin!" I said raising voice  
"So your just gonna leave a poor girl wondering why the guy she met last night didn't call her? I thought you were against one night stands"

"I am it's just.. ugh" I put my head and my ran through them to many thoughts running through my head to many excuses

"Dan just calm down and start from the beginning for once what's her name?" Suzy said in a calm voice that's Suzy always being calm even when others aren't  
"At the bar not to far from here I went there for a drink after having a stressful day not just us recoding so many episodes but writing lyrics for NSP, having meting, and recording songs. I saw this girl next to me her name is (Y/N) she's a model who works nearby. We got to talking we have a lot in common, next thing I know we're making out in the bathroom and I'm offering to take her home and she said yes"

"That's great Dan so what's the problem?"  
"Everything! I don't know why she agreed to go with me last night but I'm sure she will realize what a idiot I am and leave me" at this point Suzy and Arin has their hands on my back

"Dan she could have left you but she didn't if she really likes you then I'm sure she will agree to go out with you" Suzy said I looked at her feeling a bit more confident  
" I really like her"  
"I know you do Dan otherwise you wouldn't be making a big deal out of it"  
"Thanks Suzy" I smiled and gave her a hug once I let go I got out my phone and the piece of paper she left for me. I took a deep breath and dialled her number

"Wait" Arin then ran out of the room  
"BARRY GET IN HERE! DANS DOING IT HES CALLING (Y/N)!" I rolled my eyes but also smiled at my friends who were excited for me, I listened to the ringing waiting and hoping she will pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Y/N? It's me Dan"  
"Dan hi how are you doing?"  
"Good how are you doing?"  
"Good just at work long day ahead"  
"Trust me I know the feeling all work no play it feels like" she started laughing I smiled and I saw everyone giving me a thumbs up  
"You have no idea but I hope my busy schedule doesn't keep me from seeing you"  
"Yeah I would love to see you again too are you free anytime today?"  
"Umm I am free in a couple hours when I have my lunch break"  
"Sounds great do you want to met up at Starbucks? There's one just around the corner from where I work"  
"Sounds great text me the address and I'll met you there" any stress or nervousness I had were gone by this point and I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face I certainly felt it.  
"Great see you then" she hung up and so did I my friends eagerly awaiting to tell them what happened

"I'm getting coffee with her" I said laughing with each word still not being able to believe it.  
Everyone cheered and said congratulations and Suzy gave me another hug. Eventually Barry and Suzy left letting me and Arin record Barry giving me a high five as he left.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling even when Ross asked what was going on I couldn't help but explain it all to him bursting with excitement. I texted her not long before I started recording with Arin and was watching the clock whenever I got a chance to, counting down the minutes until I could see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans and (Y/N)'s "first date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I can explain... this chapter never made it in the story before now. I had all typed up on the Wattpad app but forgot to copy and paste it here for some reason anyway sorry opps

  
Dans P.O.V   
When it was time to break for lunch I practically bolted out of the room past everyone else and out the door. Once I got onto the street I got out my phone texting (Y/N) to let her know I was on my way to Starbucks. It wasn't a long walk I just had to walk down a couple of streets, when I got there (Y/N) was already waiting for me waving when I saw the store.

I waved back and crossed the final street and approached her.   
"Hey Dan how have you been?"she asked  
"Oh so much has happened since we last saw each other like 5 hours ago" I said sarcastically and started laughing I want to make her laugh everyday I decided   
"Good point you hungry?" She asked gesturing towards the store   
"Starving" I replied I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning so the last time I ate was sometime yesterday.

I opened the door for her she curtsied and said "thank you my good sir"  I replied with "your welcome my lady" I don't even care how ridiculous we both must look right now.

I closed the door and we both stood in line waiting to order. ( **confession: I have never been in a Starbucks before I know what a crime I a white girl have never been to Starbucks no offence to white girls reading this it's just that's the stereotypical thing you guys know what I mean** ) in line we both talked about how our day was going I refrained from telling her about my doubts to call her back no I'll tell her that later... or never yeah never seems to work.

Once we ordered and got our lunch we found a place to sit further away from everyone so we could have a bit of privacy.   
"So does this count as a first date?" She asked with a smirk on her face as she sipped her drink   
"If you want it to be I mean it's not very private and I'm not wearing the best clothes and I have to leave in about..." Dan what the hell are you doing STOP RAMBLING OH MY GOD YOUR 37 NOT 16!

"Dan relax I was joking  and even if it was it's not that bad it's quite here and we have just as much privacy as at restaurant or movie."

"Oh ok"  
"And besides I think you look great"    
"Thanks you look great amazing even"   
"Thanks I try I just show up and they make me all pretty I honestly look horrible when I try myself"   
"I bet you look just as beautiful" smooth Dan   
"Th-thanks" we started to eat and continued to talk about small things where we grew up how we got to where we are.

Then I herd a cell phone go off  
"Oh sorry that's mine" (Y/N) said   
"Oh it's no problem" I took this time to look at my own phone HOLY SHIT IVE BEEN HERE FOR OVER A HOUR! I got texts from multiple people asking where I was. I decided to answer Arin first that I was fine, and just lost track of time and tell him to spread the word around.

"Sorry that was my boss I gotta go I should have been at work a half hour ago" (Y/N) said in a panicked tone   
"Yeah same here" we both stood up and I opened the door for her she smiled and said thanks as she waved goodbye and started walking in the opposite direction towards work.   
I should have been in a packed mess particularly running back to the office but I couldn't be more calm.

When I got back to the office of course everyone asked where I was,what I was doing. Despite me answering we just got talking everyone didn't believe that.  It was just simple teasing that did blow over after a hour. Between breaks me and (Y/N) did text back and forth which didn't help the teasing but it was worth it.  The last text I sent to her was   
_So when will we go on our first date?_

A couple hours later I received a text  
 _Friday sound good to you?_ without even checking my schedule I replied   
_It sounds great pick you up at 7?  
Great I'll text you my address: (Y/A)_  
 _See you then ;)_ Did I just send a winky face? Ok I really am 16. Arin came back from taking a bathroom break

"Who you texting?"  
"(Y/N)"   
"You've been talking to her a lot how's it going?"  
"It's going great we have our first official date Friday"  
"That'a great dude I'm happy for you it's been a long time since I saw this happy"  
"Yeah I don't know what it is I've never felt this way about a girl before"  
"GASP could it be? Is THE Danny Sexbang in love???"

"Shut up dude" I chucked as I said it   
"No but seriously as long as your happy that's great"  
"Thanks I've actually been thinking about her meting everyone"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I just don't want her to feel bombarded with everyone all at once"  
"Bring her around my house one night we can double date we can go out, stay in order food and watch a movie or whatever"  
"Yeah sounds good I'll see and give you a update"  
"Great" it's times like this that I'm thankful to have a best friend as awesome and understanding as Arin. Now I just need to think of what to do on Friday..... I have nothing. Great when was the last time I was on a first date anyways?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Dan go on their first date but are they 100% alone???

(Y/N) P.O.V  
I'm pacing back and forth in my room watching the minutes go by until Dan picks me up. I debated for hours on which outfit to wear. Should I go fancy or casual? Where were we going? I texted Dan this very question only to get "it's a secret" as a response.

After changing into to many outfits to count I finally settled on a simple black dress that came down to my thighs. It wasn't too low cut not that it mattered anyway. I put my (Y/H/C) up in a simple braid and showing off some earnings that would have been covered by my hair. After adding on the last bit of make up I herd the door bell ring.

Iwent and answered the door revealing Dan who was dressed in a blazer, a plain black shirt and some dress pants. Even his hair looked more tamed then I have previously seen it. He was holding out one single flower I took it and smiled  
"Thank you it's beautiful"  
"I was driving home today and I saw them and I instantly thought of you" if it was possible my smile got bigger and I felt myself starting to blush  
"Thank you you can come in I'll just put this in some water and we can go"

Dan stepped in, taking in all his surroundings while I found a vase to place my lovely flower in.  
"You have a lovely home" Dan shouted from the door  
"Thanks I do pretty well for myself, what about you?" I asked when I got close to him  
" yeah I do well making videos on YouTube pays better then you first think but I do have a roommate Barry we actually work together he's the best."  
"Must be nice to work with your friends"  
"It's the best" Dan replied smiling I could help but return one  
"Shall we get going?"

Dan then held out his arm for me to take I chuckled as I wrapped my hand around his arm and we walked outside my house closing and locking it behind us. Dan then drove to our mystery spot for our date. During the drive we talked about whatever came to mind mostly about his passion for music.

"Sorry I talked too much" Dan said hanging his head low I could see a fair blush creepy up but I didn't comment on it  
"No it's ok it's to refreshing to see someone so passionate"  
"Yeah music has always been a huge part of my life even when I was a kid"  
"... could I listen to your music sometime" we stopped at a red lights which was perfect timing for him to look at me and answer

"Of course" he smiled again which I enjoyed seeing it more every time I saw it. It wasn't long before he pulled up the car. I looked out the window we were at one of those outlook places there wasn't much to look at it was pretty deserted.

"So just to be clear I didn't bring you here to murder you or something"  
"I hope not so why did you bring us here?"  
"Just look ahead"  
"Look at what there's nothing...." in front of me was white sheet with a light shinning in it showing the main screen for the first Lord Of The Rings movie. I then started laughing  
"A drive in movie?"

"Yeah I had some help setting it up but the idea was all mine" he reached around the back seat and pulled out a bag of popcorn and pop **(or soda depending where you live)**  
"You like it?" Dan asked nervously  
"I love it no one has ever done this for me before"  
"I'm glad to be your first" we both then burst out laughing Dan pulled out a remote and pressed play and the movie started

During the duration of the movie I got more comfortable, I undid my seatbelt since I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I moved closer to Dan who then put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. Both of us quoting the most important scenes including Gandolfs most infamous "you shall not pass" scene.

When the movie was over Dan looked at me  
"Did you like it?"  
"Loved it best date I've ever been on"  
"I'm glad" 

My lips found his and I moved closer to him practically sitting in his lap straddling him. Dan let out a moan and I started playing with his hair.  
"God your so beautiful" Dan said out of breath his kisses started to trail down my neck his hands staring running up and down my body.  I pulled at his hair harder then Dan stopped kissing me did I pull to hard?

"Sorry did I pull to hard?"  
"No not at all I was just wondering do you want to move this to the backseat where there's more room?"  
"Of course" I gave him a small peck on the lips then crawled to the backseat dan not far behind. I didn't know what was planned for this date but lord of the rings and sex in the back of a car was definitely not on the list can't complain though.

????? P.O.V: well well well Dan looks like your busy I thought as I grabbed my camera and started recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhaaatttt I know I know bear with me the idea I have is kinda crazy but you guys probably know where I'm going with this...don't ask is this a terrible idea? Probably


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and (Y/N) learn a little bit more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for boring chapter but their bonding so shush

Dans P.O.V  
As soon as I opened my eyes the different environment took me by surprise for a moment. Then I remembered last night dropping off (Y/N)

 _"Thank you for a fantastic date Dan"_  
"Your welcome ill call you tomorrow?"  
"Sounds great" I then leaned in to give her a quick kiss good night but she grabbed a hold of my blazer as I started to break apart the kiss. She then looked up at me  
"Leaving so soon?" It was a rare night where we both didn't have work the next day so she just opened the door, took my hand and and led me inside.

I then realized that (Y/N) head was resting on my chest. I started to lightly stroke her hair, her beautiful (Y/H/C) hair, my hand trailed from her hair to her back lightly stroking it, I could lay her all day with her.  I looked up at the ceiling thinking about how deep I got myself into this.

I never thought I would fall for a girl this hard and this fast. My relationships were commonly short lived never more then a year and always the same excuse "I'm to busy to be in a relationship right now." All of the grumps are just as busy as me and most of them are already married. It's the fact of settling down that bugs me, I've always enjoyed going on tour or conventions without missing or worrying about a girlfriend back home because most of the time there was no one waiting for me. It's how I lived my life for a long time I just got used to it. Never thought about settling down or even having a long term relationship but (Y/N) different.

Even though I've only known her for a short while I've been the most comfortable with her then any of my past relationships. She laughs at my jokes, supports my job even wants to listen to my music.  Should I really throw that all away?

I felt the weight being lifted off my chest interrupting my inner monologue. I looked down at (Y/N) watching her open her eyes and look up at me smiling

"Good morning"  
"Yes yes it is" I said with a smile she just rolled her eyes  
"How can you make a joke in the morning?"  
"Not a morning person?" I asked  
"No I try to avoid them when I can" she said she then moved up closer to me she crossed her arms and layed them at the top of my chest, her head on top of her arms.

"How well does that work for you?"  
"Not very well" I laughed imagining her trying to avoid early mornings but sadly failing  
"See you can make jokes too"  
"You tell funnier ones" she said before finally getting up off of me and leaving the bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a robe to put on

"So um my friend Arin wants to meet you"  
I said nervously while making a pattern in then sheets with my finger  
"That sounds nice"  
"Yeah um he's the one I work with when making game grumps,  he usually plays video games and rages at them while I say any cometary that comes to my mind, we make a nice team"  
"Well I'm excited to meet him"  
"Great I'll text him he invited us over to his house well him and his wife Suzy, she's pretty cool too"  
"Can't wait" she said she was now sitting at the end of the bed listing to me. She got up, went over to kiss me real quick before heading to the door  
"Are you going to come with me?"

I nodded, got out of bed and got dressed then followed her down to her kitchen while she opened her fridge getting some bread out to make herself some toast for breakfast.  
"Do you want anything?"  
"I'll have some bagels if you have any"

She turned around leaning down closer looking for the bagels giving me a wonderful view.  
"Found the bagels, and you were checking out my ass weren't you" I felt my cheeks blush.  
"Guilty" she laughed and brushed it off as she put the bagels and the bread in the toaster. We spent breakfast talking more about game grumps and about everyone I work with.

"So for 4 years you've sat down with your friends and played video games for hours on end and gotten payed for it?"  
"I know it's a dream job I'm thankful for it every day"  
"Yeah modelling gets in the way of my hobbies I can't even remember the last time I picked up a book or could watch more then a hour of tv"  
"Do you like modelling?" I asked out of curiosity I talked all about game grumps and NSP like a babbling idiot I didn't give her a chance to talk about her job.

"It's ok it's more tiresome then anything else these days, it's like the more well known you get the more busy you get because the harder you have to work, I wanted to go into modelling because it made me feel good about myself and I wanted to show people that you can still be beautiful without having to conform to society's standards. When I first joined I didn't want to change my diet or anything and if they didn't like that then I could have just left."  
"That's a great outlook on it"

"Yeah but things are changing I don't know it's like I almost forget why I'm doing this."  
"Hey" I got off my seat and walked over to her, I placed my hand under her chin  
"One day someone is gonna go up to you and thank you for showing that you don't have to be society's idea of beautiful, that they can be them selfs."  
I saw her smile and placed a kiss on my cheek.  
"Thanks Dan"  
"Your welcome"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets Arin and Suzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the riverdale fandom hole*

Dans POV   
(Y/N) spent the rest of the day at my place. After breakfast we both sat down and finished the rest of the lord of the rings movies. That took up the rest of the day and Arin texted me asking when the four of us could hang out, we then made plans to go over there for supper and to chill for a while after.

On our way there I was talking more about Arin and Suzy so (Y/N) wouldn't feel like she's meeting complete strangers. Not much just basic stuff what they do, how they met, how long they've been together, stuff like that.   
She nodded and when I parked up to Arins house I looked at her   
"Well were here" I started to unbuckle my seat belt then I herd (Y/N)  
"Dan?" She asked   
"Yeah (Y/N) what is it?" I asked concerned   
"What if they don't like me" I smiled thinking back to Arin and Suzy texting me prior asking what (Y/N) likes to eat if she has any allergies/ doesn't eat certain foods etc.   
"Don't worry their just as nervous to let you trust me" she nodded and we both got out of the car and went up to the front door.

I knocked and shortly after Arin answered the door smiling   
"Hey Dan good to see you again it's been so long" he joked then looked at (Y/N)   
"You must be (Y/N) it's nice to meet you Dan hasn't shut up about you" (Y/N) smiled and I felt my face turning red   
"Shut up dude your embarrassing me" Arin laughed   
"It's nice to meet you too Arin Dan has told me so much about you too"  
"Well theres no use in standing outside come in" we walked inside and I took off (Y/N)'s coat (an: NICE COAT...I'm sorry) before taking of my own and hanging them up.

Arin then gave us a tour of the house well mainly (Y/N) but I came along anyway. Arin led us into the kitchen where Suzy was making supper   
"Suzy this is (Y/N) she does exist" Arin joked Suzy turned around with a smile   
"Hi Dan and you must be (Y/N)"   
"It's nice to meet you too" (Y/N) said with a smile once supper was ready we all sat down. Conversations flowed easily (Y/N) speaking up more and more though out the night and at the end of the meal she was arguing with Arin over not seeing Lord Of The Rings"

"So you've never seen it?"  
"Nope"  
"How is that possible?"   
"I just haven't" (Y/N) turned to me  
"Please fix this"   
"I've tried multiple times, we just don't have the time"  
"We have tonight! If I had known this I would have said skip the meal let's watch Lord Of The Rings." She turned to Arin

"It's a crime that you haven't been a witness to a wonderful story and breathtaking visuals that is Lord of the Rings and don't get me started on the acting." Suzy and Arin both looked at (Y/N) then turned to me  
"Dan where did you find this girl again?" Arin asked   
"At the bar near the office why?" I asked nervously   
"Marry her" Suzy said which caused both of our faces to heat up

After that we retreated to the couch and played video games for a bit. Eventually I told them I had to leave I had NSP stuff tomorrow. Both of them nodded then (Y/N) stood up as well  
"It was nice to meet you both and to kick Arins butt at Mario Kart"   
"You did not kick my butt! My fingers slipped"   
"Sure" she said with a smile "see you later Arin and Suzy you have my number to plan to hang out?"  
"Yep thanks"  
"No problem" she said then took my hand as we walked  to the door waving at the couple before getting our coats, leaving and shutting the door behind as. When we were walking to my car (Y/N) said   
"I had a great time"  
"I'm glad" I said smiling

The rest of the drive home was spent in comfortable silence. (Y/N) rested her head on my shoulder   
"Tired?" I asked   
"Uh huh" she said   
"Wanna sleep at my place?" She nodded before drifting off to sleep I looked at the sleeping beauty and wondered how I ever got so lucky for probably the 5th time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: it's gonna be a great bonding moment between Arin Suzy and the reader and it's gonna be great and wonderful   
> Also me: how do I write


End file.
